Wouldnt That Save You?
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Love, Loss, Gunfire, New Lives.


_Second Fic, and I kind of took a different perspective approach. This switches between Brennan's POV and Booths, as well as the timeline isnt always linear. A break of "xxxxxx" Is either the switching of perspective, or time. Let me know if it is too confusing, or if it doesnt make any sense, or if you like it!_

This takes place before Hannah, Booth and Brennan are not together when this story opens, which, is a little corny I will warn you.

:)

**"Wouldnt That Save You, Wouldnt That Save You, Wouldnt That Save You?"**

**xxxx**

Everything was silent. Time moved hauntingly slow, she felt a level of coldness she didnt know possible. Laying on the concrete floor, blood puddling arround her, she tried to focus her eyes on the voice above her, the voice that was experienced more as a feeling, as if it was moving through her rather than really being heard and understood by her brain. Her breath was slow, everything was overwhelmingly bright, as if someone had turned the saturation, contrast, and soft focus up on her world. Her shakey hands found the source of the hard pressure on her chest, a callous but large warm hand, slippery with blood. She recognized it immediately,

"Booth" She whispered, her voice so small and delicate it brought tears to her own eyes to hear it.

xxxxxxx

_10 Minutes Earlier:_

"Stay in the car Bones," He whispered, his eyes serious and locked on hers.

"No." She replied, following him into the abandoned old house.

"Bones -"

"Booth, Im coming. We can either argue about this now and hope that the murderer inside sits and waits patiently for his arrest, or we can do our job - ill be fine."

Something in his gut didn't believe her, but he didn't argue with her either. The house definitely seemed abandoned, completely quiet until the first shot rang out into the crisp air.

He knew it hit her before he saw the blood, he recognized the sound of the outward gasp, the fear in her eyes, the parting of her lips and the dilating of her pupils. A look he had seen more than he ever wanted to, but a look he never, _never_ could bare to come from her.

He located the man and shot him twice, the forehead and the heart, and caught her before she hit the floor. Everything was unbearably loud. Time was moving too quickly, she was loosing too much blood. Seconds passed like minutes. His heart beat violently, feeling as if it was in his throat - threatening to jump out of his mouth and if she was to go, then it was going to die on the concrete floor right along with her.

"Bones dont go-im so sorry Bones baby this is all my fault-im an idiot-what the fuck -wheres the backup-the ambulance-why didnt I give you a vest-oh my god im an idiot pleaseBonespleaseplease dont die oh my god Bones.."

Words were spilling off his lips just as quickly as blood was pooling beneath his partner. Everything was dark, she was physically wounded, but he was certain they were dieing together.

xxxxxx

_"...Booth_" She whispered, her voice so small and delicate it brought tears to her own eyes to hear it.

"bones, im here. its okay**everythingsokay**." He pressed harder into the wound, right below her left colarbone, it didnt take a genius or a PHD to know the bullet was dangerously close to her heart.

"Booth.." She whispered again, more for the need of feeling his name on her lips.

"Bones, save your energy. You can tell me later." He prayed that there would be a later, as he kissed the top of her head as her eyes drifted shut.

Paramedics ran in followed by the backup, and within seconds everyone with two eyes knew they were witnessing the end of something that was bigger than all of them. FBI pulled Seely Booth, one of the Bureau's best, off of a lifeless Temperance Brennan. Screaming, sweat filling his brow and tears streaming his face, he attempted to fight them off. The other agents managed to pull him to the side, take his gun, and sit him down. Two paramedics attended to Temperance while the other ran back in with the stretcher, she was quickly loaded and as they pushed her into the back of the ambulance, a slightly more controlled Booth hopped into the back with her.

xxxxxx

"Hodgins, bug and slime expert and current king of the lab.." Hodgins answered his cell phone, smiling to himself while walking some paperwork to Cam's office. Hearing nothing, he looked at his phone - still connected - "Uh.. Hello?" The only sound he recieved was a quick intake of air and the clearing of a mans throat. "Helooo?"

"Its Booth" Booth responded quickly.

Hearing the pain in his voice, Hodgins immideately knew something was wrong, he changed directions and jogged to Angela's office. "Booth, whats wrong."

"Its..Bones.. Come to the hospital. Quickly."

Hodgins had questions, but Booth had already hung up. Within 15 minutes the 'Squint Squad' burst into the waiting room. Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Cam. All with the same confused, terrified looks.

"She crashed twice already.." Was all Booth could mutter, before he was once again slumped in his seat, head in his hands.

xxxxxx

One surgery, countless bags of blood, a couple dozen stitches later, and a grossly pale, tired looking Brennan layed much too still in her hospital bed. The doctor had come out to update Booth, but he was barely keeping it together, and when he had heard the doctor wasnt very confident she was going to make it through the night, he exploded. Swearing, tossing chairs, a swift punch leaving a fist sized hole in the wall, and a threat to the resident overlooking his Bones, Booth stormed down the hall to his partners room. Sweets, as the partners psychologist, would have been interested by Agent Booth's behaviour, but as a friend, he mearly broke for him.

xxxxxx

She woke up before she opened her eyes. Slowly the sounds of her surroundings crept into her conciousness, a soft beeping in the background, the light patter of people walking near by. She knew he was there before he said her name, but she could never remember being happier than when he did -

"..Bones..?"

She smiled lightly, her eyes fluttering as she opened them. His eyes were swollen, red, and glossy, but they were his - warm, brown, and saying more than words ever could, as always.

"Booth."

xxxxxxx

After confronting the doctor in the hospital he had found her room, she looked so tiny and helpless in the bed. He should have protected her, he couldnt loose her. This was the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with, without her he had no life to live. He sat down beside her, took her cold hand in his, and prayed. He kissed her finger tips, told her he was sorry, and waited.

xxxxxx

_"Booth."_

"Hi." Hi? He had nearly lost his entire life on that cement floor, and then again in the ambulance, and then again in the surgeons OR, and all he could say is - Hi? What about, I love you. I have always loved you, when I said I never would stop loving you, I meant it. How about, I cant imagine myself without you, your my better half in every sense of the word, you complete me.. But, for right now, all he could verbalize, was,

"_Hi."_

"Hi." She responded, smiling.

He couldnt help but laugh a little at the situation, he nuzzled her hand against his lips, kissing it gently. He was surprized when she didnt object.

"Bones, I thought I lost you. Im so sorry." He finally said, his eyes tearing up again.

Her eyes did the same, "Never, Booth."

He didnt fully understand what she ment by this, and she didn't offer up any further discusion on the manner. An hour or so later, when he was sure she was asleep again, he lightly kissed her forehead, "I love you" he whispered into her hairline. Again he was caught by surprise when he pulled away and saw her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Booth.."

He held his breath, he didnt expect her to hear him, let alone have to make up some 'atta girl' kind of explaination again. She shuffled over on the bed, causing her slight pain, and opened the covers for him. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed in beside her, kissing her cheek as the three words he had been waiting years to hear, escaped her lips, "I love you."

This is how the Squint Squad and about 13 FBI agents found them the next morning, cuddled up to one another, hands linked, bodies intertwined, smiling while they slept. They knew this was the end. The end of excuses, of playing arround, of beers after cases being 'just a drink,' of late night take out and the feeling of wanting more. This was the begining, of a life together whos' foundation had been laid and perfected for 6 years.

Please review, and

listen to "Save you" by Matthew Perryman Jones - the inspiration for this post!


End file.
